Hunters attempt to lure animals, such as white tail deer, to a specific area by creating a scent trail which will pull the animals off their path of travel and toward the hunter. Animal scent is placed on an absorbent material referred to as a dragging material. The hunter drags the dragging material for a distance over/across animal paths and trails in order to make the scent trail. Animal scents, such as deer scent, are commonly used and commercially available in small bottles. Hunters apply a quantity of the scent product to the dragging material prior to dragging the dragging material on the ground. Hunters use many different absorbent materials of their own choice to make the dragging material. Such materials include cotton cord, felt strips, cotton balls dangling on the ground from a hand-held string, or strips of cotton T-shirts. Some hunters attach the dragging material directly to their boot or leg for dragging. Other hunters adapt the dragging material to be hand-held or attached to their waist, whereby it is allowed to extend to the ground with cord.
In all cases, the present method of applying scent to form a scent trail requires the user to continuously refresh the dragging material. The longer the scent trail made by the hunter, the more times the dragging material needs to be refreshed with more scent. The current methods require the hunter to stop, lift dragging material, find the bottle of scent in their pocket, and apply additional scent to the dragging material and then continue making the scent trail. The number of times the dragging material is refreshed with scent is dictated by hunting conditions. In some cases, it can be a considerable number of times based upon things such as dew or frost on the ground.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing animal scent at a time and duration easily regulated by an individual when walking and making a scent trail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing animal scent which has a reservoir so as to avoid having a hunter continuously opening a commercially available package of scent to re-apply scent, while making a scent trail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient method of laying a scent trail when a hunter is traveling to a final hunting destination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy method to refresh the trail making material as required and dictated by the hunting conditions.
The present invention is an animal scent dispensing apparatus and method for dispensing animal scent. The animal scent dispensing apparatus includes a staff, a housing unit, a liquid absorbing dragging material and a container of animal scent. The housing unit is attached to the staff. The housing unit provides a chamber for the insertion of the container and for securing the dragging material. The container includes a spraying mechanism to release the scent from the container and onto the dragging material, when pressure is applied downward on the housing unit by the staff.